The new Portulaca cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program by the inventor, Gavirel Danziger, at a commercial greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Portulaca varieties. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during October of 2014.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Portulaca ‘PT-14-1152’. The pollen parent is unknown. The new variety was discovered in June of 2015 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the open pollination, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Date of first sale was Nov. 5, 2017, in Hungary. This sale was made directly by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This sale and all public disclosures made between Apr. 1, 2018 and the filing of this application fall within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DPORPZNYLW’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during August of 2015, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.